843
Count Petofi hires Beth to work for him and has her test the I-Ching wands. Synopsis : There are many people who come to Collinwood to control the lives of others, but this night Charles Delaware Tate has learned that he can do far more than control other people. Incredibly, with nothing more than pencil and paper, he can create them. And as he gazes at the man to whom he gave existence, Charles Tate is filled with nameless terror. The creation of Tate's cannot speak; Tate threatens to destroy the man and tears his picture but nothing happens. Amanda confides to Tim Shaw that Tate created her and that she witnessed him create someone else as well. Tim goes to Tate's studio for confirmation, and sees the man. Tim is inclined to exploit Tate's ability, and takes the man away. Charles Tate proposes marriage to Amanda. But, confused and upset, Amanda swears that she hates Charles for telling her what she really is, and refuses. Then she leaves him. Beth says she wants to work for Petofi, who wants to send Beth through one of the I-Ching doors. She throws the hexagram. He arranges the hexagram, and Beth walks though the door. The hexagram thrown was po, or "falling," which demonstrates the finality of death. Beth sees only shadows, but tries to stab Petofi with an I-Ching wand after emerging from the trance. Tim catches the man Tate drew and offers to protect him. He tries to speak but Tate threatens to kill him. Memorable quotes : Charles: Look, Amanda, I never saw you before I did that portrait. March 11th, 1895! Now, that’s the first day that you remember anything! ---- : Tim Shaw: Mr. Tate, I have a gun. Surely, you have a key. Dramatis personae * Don Briscoe as Tim Shaw * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * Thayer David as Andreas Petofi * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Alexander Cort as Tate's creation (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The door that led to Maggie's bedroom when the set for Charles's studio was the Evans cottage is now a closet (into which Charles locks his creation). Story * Beth throws the I-Ching wands to show the 23rd hexagram (Black, White, White, White, White, White) representing falling. She sees shadows, which causes her to attack Count Petofi. * TIMELINE: It was today when Tate's creation came to life (this is also stated in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * If Amanda didn't appear in the same room with Tate when he originally painted her, why did this new creation appear in the same room? Perhaps because this creation was intentional whereas Tate made Amanda unconsciously. * In the opening exterior shot of Collinwood, the word "shadows" can be seen across the bottom of the screen, as though traced by a finger in steamed piece of glass. * When Beth tries to run up the stairs of Count Petofi's lair to escape, the camera turns to a close-up of Thayer David, who opens his mouth and stands silent for an unusual amount of time, as if he is waiting for something else to happen or he has forgotten his line. * When Beth throws the I-Ching wands, Count Petofi knows which hexagram it is right away and all the details associated with it. When he tried to send Julia back in time, which would have been just a day or so before at most, he seemed to know nothing specific about the hexagrams and had Julia read the meaning and details to him out of the Book of the I-Ching. (Seems Petofi is a fast learner?) External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 843 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 843 - I Can Make You a Man Category:Dark Shadows episodes